Reflection
by cagedanimale666
Summary: Am i only a reflection to him, a mear copy of his past lover?


*Am i just a meer copy?, just another face that reminds you of her?, What am i to you, Who am i to you?*

The war was finished, Naraku was defeated, The gang won, But there was still questions that needed answerd. Kagome came to this world, not knowing what to expect. The fedul area was growing on her, but she new, know matter what, she didnt really belong here.

She sighed, walking towards the well, trying to erase the image from her mind of what she saw yesterday, in the forest.. Or trying to, After they came back to seat camp, Inuyasha picked up Kikyo's scent, and ran after her, So she thought, shed go see what was up, and what she saw all most broke her heart, soul, and spirit. Inuyasha embracing Kikyo under the tree of ages,. Kagome new she had no place in his heart, but still she thought he'd of figured out by now how she felt. So today was the day, she was gonna go home, and leave Inuyasha with his past lover, cause clearly, she was never gonna own half his heart " I got nothing eles to say" she said, then jumped into the well, The only thing she left be hind was a note.

" Where the hell is she?" Songo jumped and dropped all her handy work. Miroku gasped and ran behind Songo who was Glaring dagers at Inuyasha. " Shes Gone Inuyasha." Songo hissed. Inuyasha growled and took a step forward. " Gone, gone where?" Miroku took a big breath hopeing his half demon companion would steady himself long enough to here what was coming up next. " shes Gone home, cause you went behind her back and ran off with that dead walking clay pot...With out any consideration for Kagomes fellings... YA happy now Inuyasha. ?" Songo yelled. Inuyashas eyes shown fire in the depths of them. " What in the hell are you talking about?, all i did was go see Kikyo... It wasnt like... It wasnt like we had a trist or anything" Songo looked away and started picking up the wepons that she droped. " Well, dont you think you should of told Kagome that... It was she who needed to know, not I" Miroku walked around Songo and Looked at Inuyasha with sinserity in his eyes. " Inuyasha, you must no with out the jewel. Kagome cant come back." That blow hit Inuyasha in the chest. He had to hold on to the wall to saport himself. "Why?, why did you let her go?" He asked. Songo along with Miroku sighed. " It was her choice alone Inuyasha. You left her thinking she was nothing but another pretty face that remided you of Kikyo... She didnt wanna be a mirror , she wanted to be herself." Inuyasha punched the wall and looked back at them " I never for once thought Kagome as a mirror, Kagome new that." Songo shook her head and held herself. " Did she Inuyasha?" She watched as all emotions plaged him at once he narrowed his eyes and walked away... " Songo, dont you think that was a bit harsh?" Miroku asked. She shook her head. " He desirved to know."

She stared at her clock and silence, and wondered about what her life would bring now that she was finished in the fudal era. Her mom checked on her a few times, her brother brought her a warm cup of tea for her, tho she hardly touched it, She just wanted to be left alone.  
Her clock went off around 4:30, She got up, took a shower, and walked down stairs. The kitchen smelled good, her mom was makeing apple pie, and rice balls. " You sure are bussy today" Kagome said, Her mom grinned at her. " Well two of Sotas friends are comeing to spend the night, so i desided i might as well use up the rest of the apples, smells heavenly dont it" Kagome nodded. " Im gonna go take a walk, get some fresh air" Kagomes mom understood and said " okay dear just be carefule"  
~back to the fudal area~  
Inuyasha fist were bloody and raw, " Inuyasha are you alright?" Songo asked. Inuyasha growled and looked at her with pure discust. " Leave me the hell alone, all of you". Songo gasped she was in tottal shock, " I just wanna help Inuyasha" Inuyasha stood up and balled his fist. " If you wanna help me, than leave me alone. " he yelled. Songos eyes trimbled She looked at Miroku, He was scared to even say anything, Shippo was hideing behind Kelala shakeing. Inuyashas claws were cated with blood, the ppl surounding him, looked at him like he was some kinda monster. Good for them, they should be scared.  
why did she leave in the first place, Damn, It was getting late, Once Inuyasha was at the well he noticed a peace of paper, folded, with smugges on them, tears?, Picking up the paper, it read

Dear Inuyasha,  
My leaving here was for the best, You can now start your life with kikyo  
It is what you always wanted, The jewel well now be in your passtion  
I was never made for this world, And i hope you understand, this as well  
My feelings for you, well always bee the same, no matter how much time may  
pass, farwell, Sinserly ~Kagome~

What? feeling's?, Kagome had feelings for him. Why didnt she say anything?. Growling, he tore the note into shreads, He picked up the shineing Jewel, it left little of Kagomes scent. Sighing he gripped it tight in his hand and walked away.

~back to kagomes time.~  
It was getting dark out, she had no idea what time it was. She just kept on walking she was in no hurry to get back home. She heard to men in the corner of an aliy way talking. When they truned to notice her she realised they had chains and wepounds. * oh know, a gang* she turned away when a guy started walking towards her. " Long way from home arint we?" the tall one said. The shorter one laughed. " Nice one boss" the guy gave a cocky grin. " Well well. Looks like we got are selfs a combow mill." Kagomes eyes widend at the statment and truned to run away but was caught, The guy slamed her up agenst the wall, knocking her breath out. " You aint going anywhere" the one they Called boss bend down and started kissing her. She started to cry out. " Shut up" He said, she begain to thrash around hitting anywhere she could .

"Stay down bitch" A blow to the face and punch to the gut. Kagome was panicing, what are they gonna do to her, " Shes a fisty one aint she boss?" One of the sicko's licked her face " Yeah but pretty, she'd be a good peace of ass" Tears welled up in her eyes, HELP... " Whats a wrong, ya scared ya little whore" The boss started to unbuckle his pants. She started thrashing back and forth " Please dont do this, i beg you.. " Tears of fear fell down her face. He other man slaped her across the face and puched her down " Shut the FUCK up you bitch, keep on talking and you'll get a bullet in the chest, you understand me!" he yelled. She closed her eyes and wish she were dead.  
~back to Inuyashas time~  
Inuyasha held the jewel tight in his hand. He looked at the others and started to stand. " I made my decision" Songo Staired at him, his eyes were set and deturmend "What do you plan on doing" Inuyasha opend his hand looking down at the shard, then closed it tightening his fist " The Jewel was made to grant any wish you desire" Songo looked at Miroku who was indeed impressed. " So im gonna make a wish," He turned and walked the path to the well. " Is he, gonna wish to be with Kagome?" Miroku asked. Songo smiled. " I beleave so, " Shippo jumped on Songos shoulder. " But i thought he was gonna use the jewel to become a full demon. " Miroku crossed his arm. " the desire of the heart is stronger then the desire to be strong. He is a man, shippo and even tho he dont wanna admite it, his a man in love. " Songo nodded and looked back into the fire.  
~back to kagome~  
" Shes some woman, boss, hurry up so i can have a go at her." The boss was ripping off her close until she was completely bare. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. " INUYASHA, PLEASE HELP ME.." A hand coverd her mouth instently. The sicko punched her in the ribs, knocking her breath out, she groaned and held her stomach in pain. Then all of a sudden the Boss was knocked on his ass. " KEEP, your filthy hands OFF Kagome. " It was dark so the men didnt know who eles was there. Out of the dark, Golding eyes staired at the two men and walked forward. " Who the hell are you?" The boss man stood up and faced him. " You shouldnt of touched her,... you shouldnt of layed one fucking finger on her, U think Beating up a woman, and ripping off her cloths is funny? well DO YOU? . they both stood quit . Kagome shook in fear, she felt sick to the core, the pain was unbareabule, Inuyasha came for her. With that in mind she closed her eyes agenst the throbing pain.  
" You dick, what makes you think im gonna back down from you?" The one they call boss pushed on Inuyashas Chest. Inuyashas anger wolk up the demon blood. Instently, his eyes went from gold to red. Lines fromed on his face, his claws sparkled in the like of the moon, his fangs grew sharper, and he let out a howl. The two mans eyes widend and they fell to the grown. " Your dead" Inuyasha said. The men truned to run. Inuyasha Took one big leap and landed in front of the men, laughing. He took his claws and slit the mans throat. blood spilt out spraying all over the wall. the man held his throat.." You...ass." He fell lifeless on the grown. Inuyashas blood boiled, he was still in control of his desire. He turned to look at the other lowlife. And gave a hateful growl. The guy went down on both kness. " I beg you, i was only fallowing orders. " Inuyasha cracked his kuckles, " Orders to rape a poor defaneless girl, Who did nothing to you, Scum, you dont desirve to live." With that said he picked the man up by the scuff of his shirt, and banged him agenst the wall again and again . letting go he jumped and kicked his head into the wall, brakeing his skull, brains slipped out of the mans head, one finaly twitch of a finger then slicents. Inuyashas body was shakeing with anger. He turned back for Kagome, trying to agnor the fact she was naked before him. He took of his Kamono and slightly picked her up wrapping it around her burised body. Slowly his eyes truned back to gold but the lines remained on his face, he was madder then hell. If anyone ever layed a finger on Kagome again. They were gonna suffer a welcomed death.  
~hospital~  
Kagome wolk up with iv's in her arm and a tube up her nose, she was in a hospital. She notticed some one was holding her hand trying to move her head up to see who it was, she notticed the hand had claws, she grinned. Inuyasha was holding her hand asleep with his head laying on the side of the hospital bed. " Inuyasha" she whisperd. She watched his ears move . He slowly opend his eyes and sat up. Kagome was stairing at him, " Your awake. How do you feel?" he asked. Sadness was in his eyes. " You came back" she whisperd. He nodded and grinned. " I made a wish, Kagome. I used the Jewel to see you again. to apologize about what happen." she just staired at him, her body hurt all over, the pain was so bad. She took a breath and winced in pain. " It's okay Inuyasha, i dont blame you for going after Kikyo, i mean, you love her dont you?" Inuyasha's chest burned. He shook his head. He usto think what he felt for Kikyo was love. But thinking back he realised it wasnt love, but admired her. Felt sorry for her, Love wasnt even in the picture. " No, I dont love her" she blinked out of surpise. " I never loved her Kagome, i just felt like i owed her, but i come to relise something." he looked so deeply into her eyes. " I fell in love with a girl, who isnt from my world. And ill always love her." She gasped and her eyes felt with tears. " Inuyasha, are you saying what i think your saying?" He gave her a grin. " I love you Kagome. And im sorry for hurting you, and i promise form this day forward i well never hurt you again. Well you forgive me?" she smiled at him, she would of sat up and wrapped her arms around her but she was hurting so bad. " I forgive you" She whisperd. " Inuyasha?" he looked at her and raised a brow " what?" she slowly raised her hand despite the pain and put her hand to his cheek. " I love you to.. thank you for saving me today if it wasnt for you, id of probably been in a real mess. worse then i am now" He stood up and bent down to kiss her forhead. " Ill always be there to protect you," he moved some stray hairs outta her face and rubbed his thumb along her cheek.  
~Weeks later~  
She went back to the fedal area, her ribs were taped, Inuyasha made sure she didnt do anything until she was completely healed. Inuyasha told Songo and Miroku to watch over her, so he could go hunting. She was happy that Inuyasha didnt hide his love for her. Miroku told Kagome how missrable Inuyasha was while she was back in her time. And Inuyasha would sit by her side at night, he told her he had a surpise for her. But he hasnt told her what.

Walking back to camp with a smile on his face, today was the day. When he seen Kagomes beeming smile he felt all warm inside. This woman was amazing. Kagome slowly stood up holding her stomach as she did. Doc gave her some pain pills for the ribs, but she forgot to take em. " How are you feeling?" he asked before he pulled her into a hug. She grinned. " A little better, i still hurt a little but it aint as bad. " he shook his head. " Your a slow healer" he laughed. She playfully slaped his are weinced. " Im only human, " she said. He took her hand and walked over to the hut. " Songo, Miroku" Inuyasha Yelled out. " the two walked out surpised" I wanted you to be out here for this" Song rised a questioned brow. " For what?" he grinned and trun back to Kagome. Bending down on one knee holding her hand. Her eyes went wide. He smiled at her shock. " Kagome Higerashie. I promise to love you every day of forever. Will you do me the honer of being my wife?" She was so speechless she looked at Songo who nodded. And miroku whos mouth was hung why open in astonshment. Looking back at Inuyasha. " Yes, Oh yes she flung herself at him, then relaised after words it was a big mistake her breath caught short. He laughed and her outburst. Then relest her. He lifted her chin up and gave her a soft passionate kiss. " Well aint this something" Miroku said. Songo wiped a tear away. " I think its sweet" Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart and smiled. So here she was, gonna get married to inuyasha, she pretty much got all that she ever wanted. She looked up at Inuyasha and saind three words that always make his body fludder. " I love you.


End file.
